Eritrea: The Choices We Make
by Moongrl088
Summary: "I need you Annie Walker! You can't leave me!"  Auggie,realizing he shouted out that last thought, feels Annie slip out from under his hands as she's...  What happens when Auggie goes to Africa and Annie has to go get him? Some language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: USA and the writers own Covert Affairs. I don't. This is just a way I would see it if Auggie was in trouble and Annie was to the rescue. After season 2 (fall) finale. A, hopefully short, chapter story. Some language and violence imminent. Not for children.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can literally hear you smiling."<em>

What did that really mean? Was Auggie trying to be funny? Did he really think she was smiling? Even though he was wrong, Annie didn't know. As she entered the DPD for the third Monday since Auggie left for Africa, she was wondering what was going on and if she ever would see him again. She hoped so. She missed him too much.

"_It must be nice to have an Auggie in your life…Your voice sounds different when you talk with him."_

Why would Danielle say that? It's not like she loved Auggie, right? As she sat at her desk to check her emails, Jai Wilcox walked up to her. Insufferable Jai.

"Good Morning, Annie," The 'Prince' of Langley spoke in his pleasant tone.

Didn't he have other work to do? He seemed to always have time on his hands these days. And since Auggie wasn't around to scare him away with his wit, Annie was on her own. It was getting tiresome. Thanks to a few 2-day missions since Auggie left Jai had stopped by her desk every day just this past week, and today didn't seem to be any exception.

"Hey Jai," she mumbled with a half-smile. She really wasn't in the mood. But did it stop Jai?

"I was wondering, if you'd like to have a drink at Allen's with me after work today." Obviously not.

Ever since Auggie left, Annie didn't go to Allen's. It was their place. And it seemed wrong going there without him. Instead, she bought herself a six pack and drank it at home, if she wasn't crashing on Rocky Road with her sister.

Since Stockholm, Annie started bringing back her stuff from her safe house. But she kept the lease open. That way, if anything were to happen she had a fall back plan. She kept most of her non-essential CIA equipment there. But she made sure to secure everything so if she ever needed to, she had an escape plan and everything.

The corvette Auggie gave her, she parked in a special hiding place. She didn't tell anyone about it. Yesterday, feeling tired of moving stuff, she took it out for a drive. She didn't remember how far she drove, or how fast. All she could think about was Auggie.

And even now, Annie could only think about Auggie. But Jai wasn't one to give up so easily on her. He spoke again.

"Come on, nobody has seen you there all week. It'll be my treat."

Before she said a word, Stu ran out of Auggie's office. Joan had let him use it until Auggie came back.

"Annie! Come quick! You got to come see this!" Annie rushed over.

What was it? Was it a mission gone wrong? No, as she looked on the monitor she felt her heart and jaw dropped. There was Auggie, amongst a group of people in the hot Africa sun, with a gun pointed at his head.

Before another second was wasted, Annie went to Joan's office. She walked in without knocking, only to see Joan screaming on the phone.

"-I don't care! He's my operative!" A pause as she listened. Joan was mad. The Ice Queen of the DPD was ready to strike anyone in her way. Annie knew she was talking about Auggie. She knew they had their own bond like she and Auggie had theirs. Finally, she spat a few more threats and hung up the phone, hard.

"I want in." Annie said it before she realized it. Joan was ready to snap at Annie, but hearing those words made her eyes soften a little. She knew what Annie meant. She knew all too well. She loved Auggie like a son. But Annie and Auggie was something else entirely. She couldn't help but pull a small smirk. But as quick as it came, it was gone. This was serious.

"It'll be off the record. You will be on your own. Completely blind."

"What if, hypothetically, I was giving her information while she went sightseeing in the area? I hear they have some very nice safari rides and local tribes to meet." Annie spun around to see Stu walking in. Joan gave him a glare, then smirked again.

"I suppose I should reprimand you for eavesdropping." Joan raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take it, as long as we get Auggie back." Stu said with a straight face. Annie couldn't help but admire his spunk.

"Fine. Set up a plane. Annie, go under as a journalist. They may be more flexible with that. Stu, set her up. I'll handle the suits." And with that, they walked out. Joan followed their movements as she looked up at the TV screen showing the news bulletin.

"_Hang tight, Auggie. The cavalry's coming."_

* * *

><p>Auggie awoke with a start. Even though to his eyes nothing changed visually he could hear the terrorists running frantic. Something was happening. He didn't know what. But he'd know he'd soon find out. He heard the opening of the door to the hut he was contained in. Like most of the other men, his hands were bound as a cautionary measure. He felt himself being forcibly lifted up and pushed around by one of the guards. In a matter of seconds he felt the intense heat of the sun. And a familiar voice.<p>

"Auggie!" A pair of gentler hands took him into their own. They were bound as well.

"Parker…" He felt her guide them along on the dirt. He was thankful for wearing his old combat boots. At least getting bitten by a snake was one less worry on his mind as he stumbled along, Parker helping to keep his balance as they walked on the dirt.

"They have people coming. But they won't say who."

"Any ideas?" Auggie was trying to think as quickly as possible. Who could the terrorists be eager to meet?

"It's supposed to be a few people to prove we are alive, I think." He could sense a tinge of worry in his voice. He gave her a small, but firm squeeze.

"It'll be alright, Parker. Just try to stay close to me." As soon as those words left his lips they were forced to stop and stand in a line. Shortly he heard the footsteps of the leader and a goon. The footsteps stopped in what he assumed was either in front of him or Parker. A quick command in Farsi, and he felt Parker's hands slip out of his.

"Hey-" Auggie tried to move forward but felt the wind swept out of him as a blow to the stomach made him kneel down. He stifled a cough. In a second command he was quickly pushed upwards to stand.

"Auggie, It's ok. I'll be right back." Parker was a short distance away. And even though she spoke for him to believe her, the tone in her voice suggested otherwise. But all that would have to wait as a car was heard in the distance. Auggie heard it get louder and then stop before he realized how close it was. A pair of footsteps were made. A small breeze picked up, rising the scent of gasoline and a fruity smell like….

"_Grapefruit? No…It couldn't be."_ Then a voice interrupted Auggie's thoughts.

"Stop. Search them." Some rustling was heard and a familiar voice making a complaint.

"Is this quite necessary? We are journalists. I just happen to also be an EMT."

"_Impossible."_ Auggie shook his head. He must've banged his head too many times with these guys. That or he must miss things back at Langley. He swear he heard Jai Wilcox. But why would he have him in his thoughts? The only one he would really want to think about is…

"I'm Annie Walker. And this is Jai Wilcox. We're journalists from GlobeX International. We're here to cover your group's cause and to ensure the safety of your hostages."

"_Annie…"_ Auggie's eyes darted around as he listened to Annie and Jai's footsteps.

"We were asked to check every individual to make sure they are all unharmed. If any are, they won't want to listen to your story and all bets are off." Annie spoke clearly. God, he missed hearing her voice. No, not now. Why was Annie here?

"_Annie, what are you thinking?"_ Auggie shook his head. This can't be a rescue mission. Just Annie and Jai? What's Joan thinking? There were at least 30 goons with guns and knives. The leader was no idiot either. These guys were well trained. Most were from the Middle East and several more from the local gangs that fought over this land. Once again his thoughts were disturbed.

A few members spoke in what he thought to be Farsi again. God, he wished he knew what they were saying. It was times like this he wish Annie taught him some of the languages she knew. Once again, the guy he thought to be the leader spoke.

"You, check hostages. You, set up interview. We film in one hour." Apparently the guy didn't like to speak English. After some movement from his left he heard Jai checking and whispering to the others. There were seven of them altogether. And from he figured, Auggie was the second to last person Jai would speak to. Hearing two women together he surmised Annie and Parker were talking together. Before he realized it, it was his turn.

"You alright, Anderson?" Jai spoke in a low whisper so the guards wouldn't overhear them. Not that he needed to worry, most couldn't speak English anyways.

"I've been better." He felt Jai check him out for any damage. He winced went Jai squeezed his shoulder.

"You didn't make it easy did you?" Jai asked with a small hint of sarcasm. He'd never admit it, but it was good to hear from Jai.

"Nope. My question is though: What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like Auggie?" But before Auggie can answer the leader yelled at Jai.

"Move faster!" Auggie took his chance.

"Hey! I was telling him of the 30 mosquitoes that bit me in the ass. I wanted to make sure it wasn't serious." A guard moved in and using the butt of his gun gutted Auggie. When he rose to hit Auggie in the head as he fell to his knees, Jai stopped him and spoke calmly.

"If you want your story heard, you won't harm the hostages. That is the agreement. I'm no doctor but I can tell he's no threat to you. So get your men off of them." A nod was made by the leader and another command in Farsi was made. The goons backed down. Jai then reached down and helped Auggie up.

"You're crazy," Auggie choked a cough. But Jai ignored him.

"Just trust me okay? If not me, trust Annie. This was her idea." And with that he finished with the last person in line and had the commander give them all fresh water. Once he felt the water bottle in his hands he drank it completely in a matter of seconds. Soon he felt himself pushed into another hut with the whole group. Shortly afterward, he heard a set of footsteps approach and the hut door open.

"Auggie?" It was Parker. She seemed unhurt from her voice. He felt a sense of relief. But he was still tense. Where was Annie?

"Parker, what did you learn?" It was a young kid named Alex who spoke first. Parker sat next to Auggie as she had everyone lean in.

"Those journalists are trying to make a communication between these terrorists and the government to make a peace offering where we can get out of here." To everyone else a few mutters of relief were made. But to Auggie's ears it sounded like Parker knew more than she told. Feeling her hand squeeze Auggie leaned into his ear. She told him the REAL truth. They were getting out…tonight.

* * *

><p>Hours later the entire Peace Corps crew had more food and drink thanks to Annie's and Jai's demands. And for the one night, all of them were to stay in the one hut. Annie quietly pulled out the cooler that contained the food and water they brought. Removing the false bottom, she pulled out a few necessities for their escape. Jai was going through his medical bag and collected a bottle of chloroform that was falsely labeled as rubbing alcohol and some rags.<p>

"**Annie? Jai? Are you guys in?" **Stu spoke to them through their earpieces. Jai quickly checked the outside to make sure they weren't heard. Once the coast was clear he spoke first.

"We're in Stu. Did you get my contact?" Jai kept scanning out through a hole in the hut.

"**Yeah, he's got two choppers leaving Massawa now."**

"That gives us less than forty five minutes to plant everything," Annie replied as she placed the final touches to her little homemade bombs.

"Jai, remind me when this is over to treat you to a beer at Allen's." Jai smiled.

"It's a date."

After twenty minutes of detaining a few soldiers and placing their bombs in their set areas, they quietly headed for the hostage hut.

"**Okay guys, tell me what you see." **Stu asked. Annie replied first.

"There are two at the door. Another two it seems in the back. Maybe another door?" Jai replied.

"Yeah, I see it from here. Annie, you're going to have to come on this end. Your side is too conspicuous. If they miss a guard there, they'll know something's up."

"Yeah, I'm by the leader's tent. He's got at least six guards out front. And the hostage hut is too much in sight for me to knock my guys out without them noticing. Good thing we have cloud cover tonight."

"**Well, you don't have long. Weather says its supposed to clear up real soon. You don't have much time. Dawn should be breaking where you guys are."**

"Yeah, it's getting lighter. Annie, try to get here without drawing attention. We need to fill in the hostages if we want to make it out without casualties." Jai ordered.

"Gotcha." And moving quietly, she made it to her position.

Seconds later, the two guards were knocked out. Jai injected a heavy sedative and placed the guards in a leaning position outside while Annie snuck in. Most of the hostages were asleep. But in seconds she found their target in the corner with the girl she met on his shoulder. She was asleep as well. He was wide awake and tense. His eyes darting around.

"Annie?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Shh…you're safe now, Auggie." She whispered back and took his hands into hers. The movement calmed him down immensely.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she joked back. Quietly, she took out a knife and cut Auggie's hands free. And soon, the rest of the hostages were awake and free as well. Jai had maintained lookout while Annie helped everyone. He then checked his watch.

"Annie, we got less than fifteen minutes."

"Okay, here's the plan…"Annie went on a quick description to the hostages. A series of bombs would go off and they would run to the helicopters. The field behind them past the galley kitchen was where they were to land. Over the mud brick wall. A few volunteers offered to help Jai and Annie distract the goons while the others ran for it.

"No, you all need to get to the helicopters. Help each other. We're not leaving anyone behind." Parker was the one who said this. She had a handgun in her hand. Everyone muttered in agreement and positioned themselves as they braced for the explosions. Auggie was a bit surprised from Parker's response. But then again, she was Billy's sister. And Billy was one hell of a fighter.

"_Must run in the family."_ Auggie thought for a moment. But soon Annie was right next to both him and Parker. Her grapefruit scent washed over him and he had thoughts of what she might have been thinking. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna check on everyone before we move." Parker rose and quietly moved to the others, leaving Annie and Auggie alone.

"Annie…" Auggie started but soon he felt a pain in the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Auggie whispered rather loudly until Annie covered his mouth. Her response was calm. Despite the action she performed earlier.

"That was for scaring me nearly to death. Don't ever do that again." Auggie stopped at his attempted rant when he heard the smallest of sniffles. A wet, salty smelling drop touched the back of his hand. Annie was crying. Or at least, she was slipping a few tears for him. Guilt engulfed him. He hung his head down in shame. God, what did he do to make her this way? What had he just done?

"…I'm sorry," he mumbled. He let it all sink in.

He realized what he thought she meant.

He vaguely brushed her off after giving her the 'vette he cherished. Then he came all this way to work things out with Parker. He didn't expect to get back together. But he wanted a chance to clear things out and be there when the dust settled.

However, things got complicated when the Peace Corps got attacked by a radical terrorist group.

He never got a chance to really talk with Parker. And when they did, it was only for a few minutes like earlier as she guided him around outside. He didn't tell Annie anything. He left her hanging, only to have her find out he was later abducted.

And now here she was, all because of him. He could still smell some of the salty smell, but it was faint now. Quietly, Auggie felt a pair of arms around him. Annie's grapefruit scent burned his nostrils.

"Don't ever leave me like that again. I don't know what I'd do without you, Auggie." Auggie's heart swelled in response to those words. As he was about to respond Stu spoke up in Annie's earpiece. "What's up Stu?"

"**Annie, the team says the are getting a visual on your area. You got to move now." **Annie slipped out of her embrace and grabbed Parker's hand.

"Get him to the helicopter. Don't stop for anything. Just keep running. Jai and I will cover you." She spoke quickly as she placed Parker's hand into Auggie's. Then with a quick whisper to Parker which Auggie couldn't get as everyone got into position, Annie let go.

"It's show time," Jai smirked as he and Annie took their position. Annie then pulled out her cell. She then began to dial the number. Stu started to countdown.

"**Okay, the extraction will be arriving in 5...4...3...2..." **Annie hit send.


	2. Chapter 2

The first bomb back in their hut across the way blew up in an engulfing inferno.

The guards started to scramble and scream in Farsi.

In a matter of seconds all of the five hostages, plus Auggie and Parker, started to run out the back way.

Annie and Jai followed suite after knocking out the two guards at their door.

"Stu, got those images? We need to make sure everyone's accounted for," Jai yelled into his piece to be heard over the exploding buildings as a domino of explosions took place.

"**I'm on it. They're entering the building now. They are about half way. You're less than twenty yards away." **Stu then noticed movement on the monitors.

"**Guys! You got company on your six! More is coming at the hostages' 3 o'clock!"**

"Jai! Head over there! I'll cover the back!" Jai then dashed his way to cut off the guards. Annie turned and shot a few rounds as she entered the building. Releasing another flurry of their bombs she heard more scrambling from the terrorists. Hearing them screaming over a radio she stole, Annie listened in on them.

(Farsi: Translated)

**Where are they?**

**Those journalists are fakes! They have the prisoners!**

**Boss, I-aahhh! Boss! Maljeet is dead!**

**We got fire from the choppers! They got snipers!**

**Get those hostages! If you can't, then SHOOT THEM!**

* * *

><p>Auggie had Parker lead the whole way. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he heard Parker give him commands on when to dodge or when to jump. The sound of the gunfire and explosions around him reminded him of Tikrit. His only link to maintaining his sanity was Parker's hand in his and her voice as she called out to him. He could feel the adrenaline as he ran. Soon the echoes softened as he heard his own footsteps in a building.<p>

"_We must be in the kitchen building."_ They made it halfway. But then He felt Parker slow a bit as she spoke.

"I don't see Annie or the other one," she panted.

"His name is Jai. Don't stop. And don't worry, if I know Annie, she's not that far behind us. We got to keep moving." So they pressed on with a burst of fresh energy. Parker kept her grip tight. Soon he heard Parker yell.

"I see the choppers! We just have to get passed the wall an-" an explosion busted right behind them as they jumped over the wall. What Auggie did plan on was to get up and keep going. What he didn't plan on was a sudden searing pain in his ankle.

* * *

><p>Sliding over a counter into the kitchen, Annie threw a few gas switches, taped her grenade onto a fire extinguisher and, pulling the pin, tossed it back in. Seconds later a big explosion was heard behind her and the screams of their pursuers.<p>

"**Annie! Jai! The choppers have landed. I got five on the chopper now."**

"Who's left?" Annie could hear Jai asking.

"**It looks like Auggie and a woman with him."**

"It's Parker," Annie replied, "How close are they?" She released out another two rounds into a nearby goon.

"**They're at the wall under fire. The team on the one chopper is pulling the others out. Annie, Jai, you got to get Auggie on the second one or-"**

"I know!" Annie screamed.

"Annie! I see you at my nine, I'll cover you. Get them moving!" Jai barked.

"Then move your ass Jai! Stu, how close am I?" Annie pumped her legs. She had to get Auggie out, even if it was the last thing she'd ever do.

"**They should be at your ten in a few yards along the wall. You'll need to get those goons off of you. Better hurry too, I'm seeing another six heading your way."**

"Got it!" Annie then throws a flash grenade behind her as she jumps over the wall. In a second of checking her bearings, she sees Auggie and Parker low on the ground. But she notices something. A look on Auggie's face.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jai!"<strong>

"What is it?" Jai didn't need anymore problems. He let off a few more rounds as he headed her way.

"**Auggie's hurt! He's got a leg injury! I need you to move him!"**

"On my way. Just hang on!" In a matter of seconds he found himself under fire with Annie, Auggie, and the girl he surmised was Parker.

"Stu! You got to stall the chopper a bit longer! Annie will try to buy us time as I get Auggie to the chopper!"

"**Got it! Stu hit's a switch Chopper Alpha I need you to wait I still got four pieces of cargo trapped in heavy fire. You got to wait a bit more!"**

**This is Alpha, we can't wait much longer! You got to tell your team to move!**

"**An agent is injured, we're moving as quickly as possible!"**

**Roger, you got two more minutes. Otherwise you're team is on their own.**

"**Damn! He hit's the switch Annie! Jai! You got to move now! They're not going to wait much more!"**

"Jai! You and Parker get Auggie on that chopper now! I'll cover you!" Annie grabbed Jai's rifle and started shooting rounds. Jai had just finished checking Auggie's leg.

"It's just a sprain! Parker, you and I will hold him up and support him as we run for the chopper!" Parker nodded. Jai then grabbed Auggie at the waist and threw his arm around his neck. Parker mirrored him. Then they started to run.

* * *

><p>Auggie felt like everything slowed down around him. He could hear the bullets zip past their heads, the ragged breathing of Parker and Jai as they pulled him along, the air pumping from the beating propellers, and the recoil of Annie's gun. He was lost in a sense of feeling. Maybe because, at that moment, he could feel those last moments from Tikrit. Those last moments of when he could see.<p>

Suddenly, he felts four sets of hands as he was boosted up unto a smooth, cold, metal floor of the chopper. When he did he felt time start to speed up again. He felt Parker wrap her arms around him. A feeling of terror had swept over her. But she soon settled down next to him. Jai was nearby, but he still didn't smell Annie's perfume.

"Annie?" He started to look around from the direction he got in from. The pilot then yelled out.

"Alright, let's go! Let's go!" -Wait, Annie wasn't on yet.

"No! She's still out there! She's right behind us!" He leaned towards the pilot's voice. He heard Jai protest as well.

"Joseph! We're not leaving her behind!" And the two of them leaned out towards the gunfire.

"Annie!"

"Annie! Let's Go!" Auggie could still hear a sharp gunshot. But it wasn't from Annie.

"Jai! There's a sniper!" He heard Jai grab and load what he figured to be a sniper rifle. He handed it to another gunman who started to scour the nearby buildings. Jai then leaned out and called to Annie.

* * *

><p>She was out of ammo. Taking a breath she sprinted the last ten yards to the chopper. Auggie was there looking towards her. Eight yards. Parker was next to him. And Jai was leaning out with his hand reaching for her. Six yards. She had to make it. She couldn't stop. She could hear Auggie and Jai calling out to her.<p>

"Annie!"

"Come on Annie!"

Four yards.  
>A gunshot. The beating of the propellers.<p>

Three yards.  
>A sudden pain searing through her side. She could feel her legs starting to collapse. She lets out a suppressed scream. She can hear Auggie yell as the team holds him back.<p>

"ANNIE!"

Two yards.  
>She stumbles. But she doesn't stop. She can't. Danielle and the girls are waiting for her at home.<p>

"_It must be nice to have an Auggie in your life."_

Auggie is waiting for her.

"_Your voice sounds different when you talk with him."_

She needs to talk to him. She needs to be with him. Even if he doesn't love her, she doesn't care.

"_It must be nice to have an Auggie in your life."_

It is nice. She needs to have Auggie in her life. And she doesn't need anyone else to tell her why.

She loved him.

She loved Auggie.

And she didn't care, as long as he was part of her life, that's all she would ever need.

Three feet.  
>She reaches her hand out. The chopper starts to move. Jai clasps it tight in his as he pulls her up. The chopper takes to the air.<p>

She can feel the cold metal on her hot skin. Her lungs burn from the running. Her side burns more as she gasps for air. She hears Stu in her earpiece.

"**Annie! Walker! Walker, do you copy? Jai, what's going on?"** Even though it hurts she speaks softly into the mike. Her voice is weak.

"We got them out, Stu. It's over. We're coming home." She starts to feel dizzy. She feels herself being turned over. A few more words being said. A familiar voice calls to her.

"Annie? Annie! Talk to me Annie!" Auggie. She opens her eyes a bit to see a look of worry on his face. She can't help but smile.

"Didn't your mother tell you that worry lines were unattractive?" She joked. Her voice weaker. She could see a small smile cross his face.

"Really? You're joking at a time like this?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." She saw him chuckle. But for some reason, his eyes looked glassy. Like they were holding back something. She could see him struggle for words.

"God, Annie, why'd you have to go and…and…" She puts her hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, Auggie," she smiles again. Jai is on her other side, putting pressure on her wound. A medic from the crew was helping him.

"Annie, you got shot! How the hell is this okay?" Auggie was more flustered than a spring chicken. Annie chuckled lightly. It hurts for her to breath.

"You can yell at Stu if it makes you feel better,"

"You bet I will. I'll give him hell." Stu snorted into Annie's ear.

"**I heard that. You can tell Auggie it was thanks to me you even got there and got out."** Annie laughed again.

"Yeah, I'll tell him." Auggie could hear from Annie's statement that Stu was listening in on their conversation.

"Why won't he tell me himself? Or is he afraid to face me after today?" And there was what Annie wanted to see; Auggie's cocky smile, full of confidence. Seeing it made her smile. Looking over to Jai, she saw him glance at her. She smiled and gave him a nod as a way of telling him the good work he did. He nodded back. She began to feel dizzy again. She started to slowly close her eyes. The numbness and shock are getting to be too much for her. Jai looks at her and notices what's happening.

"Damn it, Annie-Joseph, we need that federal hospital now!" He leans back towards Annie. He calls Stu on the mike.

"**Jai! What's going on? Jai fills him in on Annie's injuries Keep her alive as long as possible. I'll get a crew ready for her at the hospital."** Jai then talks to Annie to keep her awake.

"Stay with us Annie! You still owe me a beer at Allen's!" Auggie leans over to Annie as her hands starts to slip. He hears what Jai says and ignores it.

"Annie! Talk to me! You have to stay awake!" Auggie pleads. Annie moans weakly, but she doesn't say anything. Jai checks her pulse and her breathing. Parker has been watching them the entire time. She can't believe what she's seeing. Seeing Jai checking for a pulse suddenly makes her blood run cold. But in a moment she crawls over and places pressure on the covered wound. Jai starts to administer CPR to keep Annie going. Joseph has them near the hospital.

"Come on, Annie!" Jai checks her pulse again. Auggie starts to feel his body shake. He pushes Jai and starts to administer CPR himself. He feels wave after wave of built up emotions and frustration. Thoughts start racing through his head.

"_This isn't happening. It can't be happening. Not here. Not now. Come on, Annie!"_

"Damn it, Annie! Don't you dare die on me now!"

"_You can't do this to me! Annie, it's not the same without you."_

Auggie doesn't stop except to check her pulse. He pumps her again.

"_Who's going to bring me my 9 o'clock coffee, just the way I like it?"_

"_Who's going to guide me through the halls and laugh at my jokes?"_

"Who's idea was it to send you here anyway?" Annie isn't responding. Auggie eyes start to sting. He starts to smell salt. The chopper is slowly getting closer.

"_Who's going to spar with me?"_

"_Who's going to sit and have beers with me at Allen's after work?"_

Auggie starts hearing her laugh in his head. He has her smiling face in his mind. All the while he feels like he's been hanging upside down and the blood is rushing to his head. The salty smell gets stronger. He needs to hear her again.

"'_Auggie!' 'Here's your coffee, Aug'"_

"_Who's going to walk in with those cute kitten heels and a smile that radiates sunshine to everyone?"_

"'…_Auggie…'"_

"Annie!" "Walker!" Auggie and Jai both shout out her name.

"**Jai! A team's on the roof for Annie! Keep her going!"**

"Joseph! We're losing her! Get us down now!" The chopper lands, and the medical staff come rushing in with a gurney.

"_No one!"_

"'…_Auggie…'"_

"_No one can replace you! Annie! I need you!"_

"'…_Auggie…"_

"_**I need you Annie Walker! You can't leave me!"**_

Auggie, just realizing he shouted out that last thought, feels Annie slip out from under his hands as she's rushed into the hospital.

Jai quickly holds him still before he interjects. Parker is watching Auggie.

Her eyes are slightly wide, but she has this knowing look. She can tell what it is. She knew what it all meant.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note:

In the last chapter Jai says Annie owed him a 'beer' at Allen's. My mistake was I intended the word to be 'date'. So, I'm continuing with that thought in mind. Though the phrasing I'm using for that topic could be switched either way. My apologies guys.

One final note: Many thanks to all of the readers that reviewed my story. It really makes me feel ready to keep this story going. Hope you all are enjoying it!*

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I need you Annie Walker! You can't leave me!" <strong>_

Parker was sitting alone in the waiting room, with a half cup of now-cold coffee. After having herself looked over for the few cuts, scrapes, and bruises she gained during the hell of a week she had, she was waiting for Auggie. They needed to talk.

"_He's in your hands now. Take care of him."_

It's what she told her. It's what Annie told her. Before everything went to the fan.

She was reliving everything. The gunfire, the explosions, the screams. Everything.

Thinking of everything just reminded her of what Billy told her before he died. What Auggie told her when they talked about his time serving. What he told her about Tikrit.

Seeing his reaction at first made her think of how it might have been for Billy to Auggie. But the longer she watched, the more she understood. It was more than the comrade in trouble between them. There was something more.

First off, what woman in her right mind would go through all the trouble she did to get him back?

If Auggie was family she would understand it. But they were friends, way they were so close when she checked on the others, how he looked so sad, and then when she wrapped her arms around him, a glimmer of a smile shined on his face. And Auggie calling out to her at that last moment, it proved it.

"_**I need you Annie Walker! You can't leave me!" **_

Parker shook her head. She and Auggie had already broken up. Why would she even say that to her?

"_He's in your hands now. Take care of him."_

That tone showed a hint of, what exactly, anyway? Resignation? Understanding? Acceptance? Parker couldn't figure it out.

What's more, what kind of work was Auggie in? The way it was all set up, there's no way it was a normal spur of the moment, go with the flow escape. These people were trained. Trained, like those soldiers.

But even trained soldiers, or whatever they were, were still human enough to get hurt. To die. Like Billy.

A door opening next to her interrupted her train of thought. Out came the other guy, the one who helped save them.

"Hey," he looked down at her from where he was standing. She looked at him and mumbled.

"..hey…" She began to stare back into her cup. With her peripheral vision, she watched as he then came around and sat next to her in the empty seat.

"A bit overwhelming isn't it?" She looked up to see him staring at her with a knowing look. She couldn't say anything, so she nodded.

They sat in silence for what felt like ages.

"It's Jay, right?" She asked, trying to get his name right. He chuckled at the assessment.

"Jai," he answered. They sat again in another realm of silence.

"Listen, they won't let Auggie out for a while, so why don't I get you something to eat? You can't expect to take all this in without proper nutrition." She looked up to see him stand again, and offered her his hand.

It was the same hand that he pulled that girl into the chopper, the same one that checked her pulse frequently as she…but she now saw they were washed clean. Or, at least, cleaner than they were before.

She decided to toss her cup and follow him down to the cafeteria. The food wasn't great, but it was better than what she had to live on these last few months, and definitely much better than these past two weeks. As she ate her lunch she and Jai started to talk.

"Can I ask you something?" She queried as he took another sip from a water bottle. He paused a moment, watching her, choosing his words carefully before he spoke.

"Honestly, it depends on the question. Some things I'm not allowed to say." Parker didn't understand it, but she was willing to try.

"Look, I can tell. From what I know of Auggie's past with my brother, and based on how you managed to get us all out like that, I can figure you three work for the government. It doesn't take being a spy to figure that out." Jai raised an eyebrow. Well, at least she was honest and to the point.

"_This is so breaching protocol right now. But Joan doesn't have to know,"_

"Okay," he nodded for her to continue. Parker took a breath.

"How long have they been together?" The thought surprised Jai. Even Auggie's supposed girlfriend could tell. He broke a smile.

"You saw it too, huh?" Parker had a look about her, a sadness. Seeing it made him wipe the smile of his face. She sighed.

"Just the way she spoke to him and about him. And the way he acted when you both came to get us. And then at the helicopter…" She looked down, not wanting to finish the thought. It was understandable. He sighed.

"Honestly, as far as anyone knows, it's there. But they haven't done anything. There has actually been a wager on when they will for months." He spoke quietly as he replaced the cap on his bottle. A nod came from his counterpart.

"So, that's them," she mused quietly.

"That's them," he repeated. A sudden jingle from his phone interrupted. He made a look of an apology as he took the phone and left their table to answer; leaving Parker with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Auggie groaned in frustration. He was admitted in for his sprain and thanks to the doctors and their nurses, he couldn't leave to see Annie.<p>

It had been hours since they had arrived. And Annie had gone through some surgery. This he knew.

From what Jai described of the wound, it was a through and through gunshot by her side. But Annie lost a lot of blood, and he wasn't sure if it hit any of the major organs. Especially because of the angle of the shot.

Earlier before he was first examined, he had a chance to talk with Joan. And like the woman she was, she brought him back to earth.

"_Auggie, Annie asked me to be in on this. And I saw she wasn't going to change her mind. Trust me when I say, I know your relationship is very important to the both of you. Annie wasn't going to sit and watch you get hurt. Just like you never sit and watch her get hurt on a mission."_

Auggie couldn't argue. There were several times, maybe even more, that he would stay up late until he knew Annie was on a plane home from a mission. Sometimes he'd even stay up until she arrived at Langley. He'd do anything to keep Annie safe.

"_But-damn it August! The one time she tries to keep you safe, you have her nearly killed! If you hadn't hurt yourself, you'd be with her right now!"_

Auggie started to emanate heavy waves of guilt and frustration. He needed to be there for Annie. But he was pinned up here with an ankle brace. It might as well be a ball and chain at this rate.

Other than the ankle and a pulled muscle in his shoulder with some other minor bruises from the beatings, he was ready to go.

"_The hell with it."_

He started to feel around for the crutch and a cane he was given. He then sat up to get out of bed, after he put back on his shirt. Easing down onto the floor, Auggie managed to find his one boot, as the staff only removed the one, and started to make his way out. As he reached the door he smelt the scent of Old Spice and Axe body spray; Jai.

"Where do you think you're going, Anderson?" Jai said smoothly, blocking his path.

"As grateful as I am for you saving my ass, it's none of your business, Wilcox."

Auggie started to make his way, only to grabbed by his bad shoulder. He winced at the pain. But it began to hurt more when Jai's grip tightened, forcing Auggie to put pressure on his bad ankle. His wince became a grimace. Jai spoke into his ear.

"I know you're upset. But I had nothing to do with Annie being here. She asked to come here. I didn't join in until after her. And right now, you have other issues to deal with. Your ankle is the least of your problems, Anderson."

And with the sounds of approaching footsteps, Jai released his hold. Shortly, Auggie began to smell an earthy scent with a sliver hint of lilacs. Parker.

"Auggie, are you okay? You look pale." Parker's voice reached out to him at the same time as she reached her hand onto his forehead.

"Yeah, fine. What about you? I was starting to worry." Auggie slowly headed back to his bed and sat back down. For now. Parker and Jai followed suite.

"They had already had us examined. Nothing major." He couldn't tell quite with the machines in the room, but he swore he felt sadness in her tone. He categorized it for later, when Jai wasn't around.

"Did you get a chance to eat?" He inquired. He didn't have much of an appetite right now. But he knew he had to at least make sure Parker ate.

"I took care of that Auggie. Here, I got you something too." He pressed a water bottle and a small bag containing a cheeseburger into Auggie's hands.

"Thanks," Auggie noted and took a large sip of the water. It felt refreshing down his dry throat. After a moment of silence, Parker spoke up.

"Jai, did you…do you think you can see if the others are alright?" Jai smiled.

"I already checked. They are safe at a U.S. base. They should be leaving on a plane for home. They can all come back once the group has been removed and repairs are made." Auggie could feel a sense of calm and relief from Parker.

"Thank you." It was all she said. Auggie then took another sip of water, and started to nibble at the cheeseburger. It wasn't great like Allen's, but it was food.

God, he missed the burgers from Allen's. And their beer. Speaking of Allen's…

"Hey Jai," He started as he took another swig.

"What is it?" Jai was obviously tired. He wasn't trying to sound gruff, but he did have an edge in his voice. Auggie shrugged it off.

"Back on the plane, you mentioned Annie going with you to Allen's," to which Jai couldn't help but slip a small smile and a chuckle. Though Auggie couldn't see it, he knew Jai was relishing the information that he, apparently, didn't know about.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jai ask nonchalantly. He knew what this meant. And he was going enjoy it while he could.

"Nothing…just wondering." Outside he was calm. But internally he was fuming.

"_I'm just wondering how a cocky bastard like you managed to get a 'date' with Annie. MY Annie."_

Wait, did he hear himself? First, the plane, now this. And with Parker here too! After a moment of quiet, Jai made a shuffling sound.

"I'm going to talk to the doctors and see how Annie is doing. I'll be right back." Auggie then heard him leave, leaving him alone with Parker.

"Parker…I…"

"It's alright Auggie…I know."

* * *

><p>Jai headed outside and walked down the hall. Eventually, he came to a staircase and went in. He called Joan with the latest information. He had already asked the doctors Annie's condition before he spoke with Parker. She was stable. But also in critical condition.<p>

The surgery was tedious as she did have her stomach pierced. She was lucky, since she didn't eat much on the mission, the contents didn't cause enough damage to kill her. But it was close. Very close. After hanging up, he felt the shadow behind him. He smirked.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here." Ben Mercer, slowly came out of the darkness. Jai slowly turned to face him. His arms were folded across his broad chest. Still stained with the sweat and blood.

"So, she's ok?" Ben Mercer replied.

"For now, doctors say she's in critical condition but she is stable." Ben cursed under his breath. Jai looked at him.

Even though Ben Mercer made his skin crawl, he had too much pride and respect to allow himself to give Mercer a broken nose. But one thing was still bothering him.

"Why did you get involved?" Ben looked up to see Jai's hard poker face. Was this a not-so-friendly question between old colleagues or an interrogation?

"What do you mean?" Ben replied smoothly. Jai's face grew even harder.

"Don't give me that crap, Mercer. I've worked with you long enough to know that you would do almost anything to get Annie for yourself. And that you would go behind the scenes to find ways to get to her. But the moment she is about to get in trouble, you come in with an ingenious way to save the day."

"Jai, I-" Jai cut him off, stopping short of yelling.

"I know it was your idea to have that group attacked the Peace Corps. You somehow knew, that Auggie would be there. You thought with him out of the way, Annie would come to you again. And somehow, you learned Annie was going there. So, you called me to cover your tracks and protect Annie."

Ben Mercer was unmoved. But the look in his eyes, as Jai saw them, proved he was right. A smirk crossed his face.

"Doesn't matter anyway, Mercer, she's moved on from you. You're the last thing she ever wants." This made Ben fume. He scowled at Jai.

"And how the hell would you know that?" He spat. Jai's smirk grew.

"It doesn't take a spy to know." He said quietly.

He then walked out of the staircase back into the hall. The smug smile was still on his face. It was time he made another call.


	4. Chapter 4

Auggie finally made it to Annie's room.

And by then Joan had come by to take care of Parker and Jai.

He could leave too, but he wanted to stay. Joan then made arrangements for him. It wasn't much, but he was still grateful.

After seating himself next her bed, he placed his hand out searching for Annie's. Once finding it, he laid his head on the cool railing; remembering what Joan told him.

"_The doctor has her sedated. But she came through very well in the surgery. The first few hours are critical, but they expect her to make a recovery." _

"_Joan, there's something you're not telling me." Auggie looked at her. He knew something was off. There was more. He could feel it. The older woman sighed._

"_Auggie…the attack on the camp….it wasn't a coincidence."_

"_Yeah I know, it was a radical group. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And-"_

"_You weren't there at the wrong time Auggie." She cut him off. What did she mean by that?_

"_I'm not following you Joan." Auggie tried to look for her. But Joan saved him the trouble. She placed both of her hands on the sides of his face._

"_Auggie, it wasn't a political group acting for a cause. It was an assassination group." The gears were starting to turn. Auggie was racing his mind to piece it together._

"_You mean Parker was-"_

"_Parker wasn't the target Auggie." _

"_Then who-" Then it clicked. The beatings, the fact he was isolated from the others most of the time, everything. Shaking his head he backed away._

"_No, Joan, you can't say that Annie's in there because-" a flash of emotions wiped through his face._

_ Anger. Fear. Sadness. Hate. Frustration. Guilt._

_ The list was endless. And with a fluid motion and with even greater power and a scream Auggie made a 180 degree turn. _

_The cement and plastered covered wall stood no chance. It caved into his knuckles, tearing into his skin, causing it to bleed._

Now here he was. Almost an hour later, with his one hand bandaged up, while the other was clasping Annie's hand.

He could heart her heart monitor, its rhythm unchanged. The oxygen mask was on her face. He could hear it pushing air into Annie's lungs.

"Annie…I'm so, so sorry…"

His voice was a hoarse, cracking whisper, his throat dry. His head was still on the railing. Even with his blindness he didn't even want to look at Annie.

"…It's all my fault…it's all my fault you're like this…"

He could feel his eyes sting again. That salty smell coming back. With his bandaged hand he rubbed his eyes. He gasped to hold everything in.

"I shouldn't have left…I should've stayed and listened to you…"

His throat burned as he swallowed a huge lump in it. Again he took a breath to hold it in.

He didn't want to breakdown anymore.

Why was it so hard for him to put up his walls? Each time he tried they would crumble down again.

"Joan told me…she told me things…things that…oh God Annie, you…you should never have came for me…"

he heaved a heavy sigh as he tried to keep himself composed. Only to hear a voice.

"But I did…"

Auggie jerked his head, darting his searching eyes.

"Annie?"

A quiet rustle from the bed, and the sound of the mask being altered as Annie took it away from her face so she could speak.

"And I'd do it again, and again, if it would bring you home safe."

A second later Auggie felt Annie's other hand on his cheek while the one he held squeezed gently. He swallowed hard to get another lump out before he could speak.

"Annie, you almost died because of me and-"

The words started to tumble out of his mouth. But Annie's fingers made it to his lips, silencing him.

"I know, Auggie. Jai told me."

"Jai?"

A confused look passed through his face.

"Mhmm, he found out about it. That's why he came with me. To help put a stop to this. We did more than just rescue you.

Don't worry, Jai's got it covered. And, now, so does Joan. It's over Auggie. You're safe."

Auggie felt a smile emanating from Annie. Her sunshine smile. He couldn't help but kiss the hand he held and smile back. But then a thought struck him.

"Annie…I…"

He let his head droop. He didn't know what to say. But before he could…

"I'll always be where you need me."

Auggie lifted his head again. A moment of confusion and puzzlement hit his face again.

But as the words began to sink in, his cheeks flushed a little. A giggle was heard in his ears.

"I'll never leave you, Auggie. I promise."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry for this short chapter. But I wanted to separate Annie and Auggie's scene from Jai and Parker's scene. More coming soon! ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Selective Options

**Attn! Author's Note on Bottom. Please read it first! (It's for an optional set up on reading this chapter.)**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jai was helping Parker pack some clothes the Agency provided for her.<p>

She was in a clean t-shirt and a pair of kakis. She had her sneakers, but managed to get some clean socks. Most of her cuts and scrapes were healed. And the shower was very helpful.

Jai had his duffle bag in tow. He sported a polo and slacks. He almost looked like a businessman on a trip.

"Got everything you need until you're home?" he queried.

"Yeah." She was lost in thought. Jai could tell there was a lot she was going through right now.

"Need a minute alone?" Parker only nodded.

"I'll be by the elevator. Holler if you need anything." And with that he slowly headed towards the elevator.

Parker than sat down on the bed with a sigh. Was this really happening?

She started to think over everything starting back at the camp two weeks ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm glad you came to visit." She told Auggie. Auggie cracked a small smile.<em>

"_Well, I did have a reason for coming here, you know."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really, are you free to a dinner of MRE's with me?" He asked. She smiled._

"_Sure." Later that night they were eating at her tent. And then Auggie asked her a question._

"_Parker, do you plan to ever settle down and have a family?" She was wondering where he was going with this._

"_Yeah, someday. Don't you?" Auggie chuckled._

"_And miss out on the opportunity to make more rascals like me? Please!" They both laughed. But something was bugging her._

"_Auggie, why are you here?" Auggie then had this glazed look on his face._

"_There was something I wanted to talk to you about. Lately, things have been happening. And in order to move on to make something for the future, I needed to talk to you."_

"_Okay." She leaned in to listen._

"_Parker, I-" _

* * *

><p>And with that, their conversation ended.<p>

The attack was made on the camp.

She and Auggie couldn't talk much after.

And then the rescue occurred.

She remembered her first meeting with Annie.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm Annie."<em>

"_Parker."_

"_Is everyone here ok?"_

"_A little malnourished and a few cases of dehydration, but we're ok."_

"_What about Auggie?"_

"_You know him?" Annie blushed._

"_We're friends. You?"_

"_We met at my brother's memorial. We dated before I came here."_

"_Your Billy's sister?"_

"_How do you know Billy?"_

"_Only from Auggie's stories."_

"_Oh." They started to move boxes together. As they did, Annie listened in on the conversations the guards were having. Once away from prying ears, Annie spoke in a low voice._

"_Listen, we have to get you all out of here, tonight." Parker looked at her, shocked._

"_Tonight?" She whispered._

"_This is no ordinary group. They don't plan to let all of you out of here alive."_

"_How do you-" Parker glanced back at the guards they passed._

"_You speak Farsi?"_

"_Fluently. But don't let them know that. Or else I can't figure out their plans enough to let us make our move. They really think they can make money if they offer your safety for cash and supplies."_

"_But?"_

"_But you'll be out of here before they get the chance." Annie gave a small smile._

"_Just don't tell the others. Auggie will understand. But the rest may blow our cover before we can get you out."_

"_Okay."_

"_And Parker?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's nice to meet you." Both girls smiled as they continued their work for another hour before Parker was sent back with the others._

* * *

><p>Then there was Auggie at the helicopter when they almost lost Annie.<p>

She could see it with them.

From the moment Annie appeared, she saw the change in Auggie. She started to wonder why Auggie even went out with her to begin with her. Then it went in her head. Billy.

Her long dead brother, was the only link between her and Auggie.

Could it have been because Auggie failed in protecting her brother? That it was out of guilt they hooked up?

Was any of it real? Then she remembered. It WAS real.

But like her, he felt unsure about it.

Then her joining the Peace Corps changed things again.

To prevent any regrets she made it clear they should break up. And if, in the three years she was gone, their feelings remained unchanged, they would start off again when she got back.

But this was different.

Chances were that Annie and Auggie knew each other for a while. And Auggie found Parker to be a distraction he needed to avoid altering his friendship with Annie.

But, unintentionally, he fell in love with her. This she could figure out. And from what Annie said, so did she.

She could tell when she spoke with Auggie later at the hospital.

* * *

><p>"<em>Parker…I…"<em>

"_It's alright Auggie…I know."_

"_Parker?"_

"_It's okay. I could tell it was me you wanted to see. But the truth is you're in love with someone else."_

"_But that just it Parker, I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are. You only think you love me. And...maybe…you did before."_

_She saw confusion on his face. Trying to figure out what she was saying. She took a breath._

"_Auggie, when we got together, we did it right after we met at Billy's service. And I knew you and I meant it when we said we loved each other. And that if we felt that way when I finished, we continue where we left off. But the truth is, you're in love with someone else. Someone you've gotten to know."_

"_Wait, you can't mean Annie. We're just friends." Auggie said quickly._

"_Are you just friends, Auggie? Because the way you are when she's around is something different. And, the way you've been since the camp."_

"_Parker…" He starts to lower his head as he tries to figure out everything she's saying. She moves in front of him and lifts his chin with her hand, looking into his lost eyes._

"_I know it's because of Billy we got together. Nothing else. And I know that you're relationship with Annie goes beyond friendship. And I can see it right now, you're worried about her. And you have every right to be."_

"'_He's in your hands now. Take care of him.'" Annie's words rang in Parker's head again._

"_Auggie, I'll always be here for you, and I'll always be your friend. And maybe, someday, we can try again. But right now, your heart is going to someone else. And you need to be with her." Before he could protest she kissed him. And like she expected, there wasn't much passion as there was before. _

* * *

><p>Then she walked out into the hallway.<p>

Jai got her set up with some clothes and a place to shower, change, and sleep.

She later hugged Auggie goodbye. He didn't say much, but she expected that. He had a tough few weeks as well.

Now she was leaving back to the US for about a week. By then everything should be back to almost normal.

She would be relocated. Probably into another location. Then, maybe, head back to Eritrea once the camp was repaired or replaced.

Grabbing her bag she left the hotel room and met Jai at the elevator. Once inside, Jai spoke to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" She looked up at his concerned face. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Yeah, she would head back to Eritrea, someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Okay guys, I know this isn't my best chapter. But I wanted to "tie up a few loose ends." **

**There will be a loose end or two. It's just I wanted to get more of a back story in it.**

** You can just cut off the all of the flashbacks or just the last flashback, and focus Parker's thoughts. **

**The first one is when Auggie and Parker are together before their capture,**

** the second is Parker and Annie meeting, **

**and the last flashback particularly, focuses on Auggie's feelings.**

** If you want the haze to still be there a bit, ignore it. **

**I apologize for the slight choppiness of it once again. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***~Two Weeks Later~***

* * *

><p>Auggie and Annie made their way together through the airport terminal at a slow pace.<p>

Auggie had to take it even slower than before. Even though he finally got the damn boot off, his ankle was still weak and easily irritated.

Annie was still in rough shape too.

The operation was a success and she went through rehabilitation with strong grit. But she was still going to have to be chained to a desk for another month. The worst she was going to have was a scar. Maybe two.

The both of them were required to see a shrink until further notice. Joan had them both set with Dr. Weiss.

"Dr. Weiss is a very good doctor. She helped me a lot during the months after my accident." Auggie recalled.

"Really? How good was she?" Annie glared at Auggie with a smirk.

"Do I detect jealousy Ms. Walker?"

"Do I detect admission to you 'revealing' yourself to your shrink?" Auggie snorted in response. Then he placed a hand over his heart before he spoke.

"You wound me, and no. The last thing I wanted to do after my accident was hit the sheets to the company shrink, or anyone else. Dr. Weiss simply talked to me. And, after a few sessions, I was able to talk to her. Before I realized it, I would go to her for advice, even when our sessions ended."

"Wow. She really managed to help you then?" To this Auggie simply nodded as confirmation and they continued on.

After checking in their tickets, they browsed the shops and got a bite to eat in the food court before they made it to their flight home.

While they still talked, there was this difference between the two.

Since Annie woke up, Auggie got her a little Saint Bernard plush. Their joke still imminent.

But still, there was a slight awkwardness in the air between them.

Neither of them truly spoke since their moment in the ICU. A nurse had come in to check on Annie and since then she was poked and prodded to no end. Auggie was also forced to leave and attend to his physician over his ankle.

Whenever they got together, usually Annie would fall asleep five minutes in. Auggie would stay at her side. But after that first day, he didn't speak unless it was to wake Annie for further tests or if he had to leave.

After their light lunch they went to the gate and got onboard.

Sitting together, Annie and Auggie decided to share the in-flight movie.

Afterwards they shared a game or two of cards using a special set Annie got for Auggie.

For the rest of the flight they shared the on-flight meal and went to sleep for the remaining hours.

* * *

><p><strong>~Later~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gunfire. Explosions.<em>

"_Get out of there! Get out of the humvee! Get out of-"_

_Another bang. But this time is wasn't an explosion. It was a gunshot._

_Annie's scream._

"_ANNIE!"_

"_Joseph, we need that federal hospital now!"_

"'…_Auggie…'"_

"_Annie!" "Walker!"_

"'…_Auggie…'"_

"_I need you Annie Walker! You can't leave me!"_

"_I'll never leave you, Auggie. I promise."_

_Another Gunshot._

_Annie's scream…._

"_ANNIE!"_

* * *

><p>Auggie awoke with a jolt.<p>

He felt a shiver go down his spine. His palms were sweaty. His head was damp from the perspiration. He felt himself gasping for air. He started the breathing exercises and counted his deep breaths.

He was trying to recall what happened. Eritrea, the attack, the rescue, Annie, Jai, Parker.

A small, quiet movement on his shoulder made him froze. He dared not to breathe.

Turning his head slightly he listened to a steady breathing cadence. The hum of a plane engine. A snore from a nearby passenger. The whimper of a still sleeping baby two aisles over.

Then it hit him. The scent. Jo Malone Grapefruit. Annie.

She was adjusting in her seat. A quiet grunt passed her lips as she did. Most likely from her injury. But otherwise from her breathing it seemed she was still asleep. Her head was now resting on his shoulder. She felt warm, and real. Alive.

Auggie rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment and took a deep breath of her scent. He felt his mind and body start to relax a little as he held in the scent. He wanted to keep it fresh in his mind.

_ Just in case._

But wait…why would he think that? Annie was here next to him.

They would be back in the DPD in a day or two. And she would stay there for at least a month to heal.

Then everything would be back to normal.

They would work missions together, joke together, have beers at Allen's, he save her from Jai; but then…

_**~at the plane~**_

"_Stay with us Annie! You still owe me a date at Allen's!" _

_**~and at the hospital~**_

"_Back on the plane, you mentioned Annie going with you to Allen's." _

"_Yeah, what about it?" _

"_Nothing…just wondering." _

_Outside he was calm. But internally he was fuming;_

_(I'm just wondering how a cocky bastard like you managed to get a 'date' with Annie. MY Annie.)_

_**~and~**_

"_Wait, you can't mean Annie. We're just friends."_

"_Are you 'just friends', Auggie? Because the way you are when she's around is something different. And, the way you've been since the camp."_

"…Auggie…"

Auggie froze again. Still holding his breath. He listened.

Annie's breathing was still slow and steady. Until a small, jerky shudder was made, like that of an infant during its slumber. Then a sigh out and she was quiet again.

"_Did she just say my name in her sleep?"_ Auggie thought.

After another moment, he slowly let out a sigh of relief. He was just happy she was still with him.

"_I don't know what I'd do without you, Auggie." _Auggie winced.

It hurt when she said that. But then after what happened on the plane, he felt like he finally understood what she meant.

He was important to her. And he knew she was important to him. The question now was, how important was she to him?

Slowly, he moved his arm to the armrest. He could feel Annie's was there.

Without waking her, Auggie placed his arm comfortably next to hers.

As he lowered his hand, his skin brushed against the back of hers. Without thinking he cupped his hand into hers; holding it not-too-tightly.

Once he settled down he checked his watch. They were still at least another five hours from US soil.

Then he rested his head again against hers. Feeling her breath against the crook of his neck tickled his senses. But he wasn't allowing himself any of that. This was his best friend.

The same best friend that time and again got him out on the field.

The same best friend that always made his day bright with a single laugh or a smile.

The same best friend that would talk Mingus with him over beers at Allen's.

The same best friend that would listen to him and value his opinion, no matter how small.

The same best friend that called him numerous times while he was in Istanbul.

The same best friend that just now nearly killed herself just so he could come home safe.

Feeling his lids grow heavy, Auggie slowly laid his head again on Annie's. One thing was on his mind as it drifted back into a dreamless sleep:

"_I don't know what I'd do without you either, Annie."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note: <strong>

**Again, I am focusing on Auggie's reactions. I know, I got to do more for Annie. And I will! **

**But because Auggie is more complicated as a person, I'm trying to make it clear on what he's thinking.**

** I once again want to thank you, my readers and subscribers. You wouldn't believe the number of updates I find telling me another person has added me to their list.**

** I feel like I've made the story of the year. **

**Hopefully, I'll be done before the next season premiere this summer. **

**And I hope you guys check my three other CA fanfics. Though, I must admit, I feel this is my best one yet. **

**Now, I am considering covering Annie in the next chapter. But I also plan on having Jai and Joan in it too with their views. **

**Especially over this little 'Ben Mercer' issue. **

**Hope you all have enjoyed your holidays! Happy New Year's!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note: There are a lot of flashbacks in this scene. So, just think of constant flashes between the real-life moment and the visions (like Auggie in Season 2 Episode 7 Half a World Away).***

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Normal Time/Speaking

_Flashbacks_

_(Thoughts/flashbacks/"conversations" within flashbacks)_

(Normal Time/Conversation overlapping flashbacks)

**Radio/**_**Flashback Radio**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, Annie Walker, you're here because you were injured on a mission in Africa…"<p>

Dr. Weiss spoke as she wrote onto her clipboard, glancing at Annie when she finished. Annie nodded.

"Yes."

It was Annie's first week back.

On Monday, the entire DPD gave her, Jai, and Auggie a big welcome home.

On Tuesday she went to her rehabilitation appointments. And this time, Auggie wasn't with her. When she made it back to Langley Auggie had to leave for his.

"Well, as you know, you'll be here for a few sessions until I clear you back into the field. Also, you'll need physical clearance as well."

"Yes."

On Wednesday and Thursday, she was glued to her desk doing paperwork. She didn't make her usual rounds.

Instead, Stu and Barber covered her.

Today was Friday, and it was her first appointment with Dr. Weiss.

"_Dr. Weiss is a very good doctor." _She remembered Auggie saying that last week on their way home.

But since their arrival on Monday, they didn't have much of a chance to be together. Not even for morning coffee.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

A pause was made in the small, but comfortable office.

Annie, sporting a loose blouse, a two piece suit with matching slacks, and black lady loafers, took a breath.

"Well, where would you like me to start?" She surprisingly wanted to talk to Dr. Weiss.

Maybe it was because she didn't know how to bring up everything to Auggie.

"Well, it says here you found out Auggie Anderson was held captive, volunteered for his rescue among the hostages, you worked with Jai Wilcox and Stu…"

"Yes. Originally, it was just Stu and me. But then…"

* * *

><p><em>As Stu and Annie finished making their plans in Tech Ops, Jai Wilcox walked in.<em>

"_I'm coming with you." He said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Stu and Annie looked at him. Annie furrowed her brow._

"_Jai, as much I want to believe you, I find it hard that you like him enough that you would come and save Auggie."_

"_It doesn't mean I don't respect him. Besides, I have a friend that owes me a favor in Africa. And I've heard some things that even I find unsettling about this situation." _

_Annie looked at him confused._

"_What kind of things?"_

"_We can discuss that part later. How soon can we leave?" Stu responded first._

"_I can have you on the last plane leaving at 6:30pm."_

"_Get us tickets Stu, I have to speak with Joan. Annie, I'll meet you out front in ten minutes." And with that the 'Prince' of Langley left._

* * *

><p>"I honestly didn't know what to think at first. But later as we made it to Africa and spent a full day speaking with his contact and setting our plans, he eventually told me."<p>

"What did he tell you?" Annie swallowed hard.

"The truth."

* * *

><p>"<em>Jai, you have to tell me what's going on." Annie was done being left in the dark. Jai knew something she didn't and she knew it was bad.<em>

"_Annie, it's best if what I know remains unsaid." Jai spoke with angst in his voice._

_As he took a step towards their camp, Annie grabbed his arm forcefully. _

_He turned to see a dead-on glare from his colleague. She was dead set on killing anyone that was trying to get in her way, or at least, that was what he felt from her. _

_Even so, he was entranced, hypnotized to her strong, but beautiful, gaze. _

_When she spoke she carried a hardness in her voice._

"_If it involves Auggie, I think I deserve to know." Jai stared back at her, then he sighed._

"_Okay, from what I gathered, the group that attacked the camp was an assassination group. They aren't your regular rebellion wanting to be heard. These guys are paid professionals. Most of them are Middle Eastern. But there are several from Africa's groups. There is a reason they attacked the camp."_

"_Does Joan know?"_

"_I told her before we left."_

"_Do we know who's behind it?" Annie was doing her best to take this all in._

"_Nothing solid yet." Jai then saw the doubt on Annie's face._

_"Look, Annie, I don't know who their target is, or whether it was coincidence that Auggie was there when they decided to attack. But you have to trust me and believe me when I say that I never wanted this for Auggie."_

_Annie looked and listened to Jai. She could see the sincerity as he spoke. _

"_I believe you."_

* * *

><p>"So, Jai joined your team and you went to Africa. Then he told you what he knew about the terrorists. Then what happened?"<p>

Annie objectively relived the entire rescue operation, up until the helicopter.

"It says here, you received a gunshot wound into your abdomen." Annie nodded.

"Yes, I was sprinting towards the chopper. I was only a few yards away. They were ready to take off. I heard the gunshot, amongst the rest of the gunfire, and then I felt a surge of piercing pain..."

* * *

><p><em>She lets out a suppressed scream. She can hear Auggie yell as the team held him back.<em>

"_ANNIE!"_

* * *

><p>"And?" Dr. Weiss looked at Annie. Annie looked up from staring at her side.<p>

"I kept going…I kept running…"

* * *

><p><em>She stumbled. But she didn't stop. She couldn't. <em>

_("It must be nice to have an Auggie in your life.")_

_("Your voice sounds different when you talk with him.")_

("What was going on in your mind, as you continued running, at that moment?")

_("It must be nice to have an Auggie in your life.") It is nice. She needs to have Auggie in her life. And she doesn't need anyone else to tell her why._

("I thought about my sister and her family, I thought about what I did, what I didn't do…")

"_I love him." _

(She remembered that thought race through her head as she ran. She loved him. She loved Auggie. And she didn't care.

As long as he was part of her life, that's all she ever would need.)

_She reached her hand out. The chopper started to move. _

_Jai clasped it tight in his as he pulled her up. The chopper took to the air. _

_She can still feel the cold metal on her hot skin. Her lungs burn from the running. Her side burns more as she gasps for air._

("Thought about my time here in the CIA, and the friends I made. Barber…Stu…")

_She hears Stu in her earpiece._

"_**Annie! Walker! Walker, do you copy? Jai, what's going on?"**__ Even though it hurt she spoke softly into the mike. Her voice was weak._

"_We got them out, Stu. It's over. We're coming home."_

("Jai…Auggie…" Annie pauses for a moment.)

"_Annie? Annie! Talk to me Annie!" She opens her eyes a bit to see a look of worry on his face. She can't help but smile._

"_Didn't your mother tell you that worry lines were unattractive?" She joked. Her voice weaker. She could see a small smile cross his face._

"_Really? You're joking at a time like this?"_

"_Wouldn't be the first time." She saw him chuckle. But for some reason, his eyes looked glassy. Like they were holding back something. She could see him struggle for words._

"_God, Annie, why'd you have to go and…and…" She puts her hand on his cheek._

"_It's okay, Auggie." _

* * *

><p>"It says on your medical record, and from the statements from the others you lost consciousness for a few minutes before arriving at the hospital. Do you have any memory of it?"<p>

Annie looked at the floor.

She didn't know how she could express herself for this question.

But Dr. Weiss would have experienced other patients so maybe she would understand, so she figured to give it a try.

"Do you…have you ever heard of those stories? Where someone is on the verge of death…and they have those…out of body…experiences?" She looked at Dr. Weiss.

The dark haired beauty looked back at her with her navy blue dress;

neatly accessorized with a wide belt to show off her curves in a flattering manner and low black heels.

"Sometimes I get patients like yourself that go through that, yes."

"Well, I'm not sure if I had one or not. I am guessing yes, but it was different from what I've heard."

"How so?"

"Well, when I slipped into unconsciousness, I could still barely hear everything. And I would try to open my eyes, and for a second I thought I did a little, because instead of darkness, I saw faint blurs of everyone…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it, Annie, Joseph, we need that federal hospital now!" <em>

("I could almost hear what they were saying…")

"_**Jai! What's going on? *Jai fills him in on Annie's injuries* Keep her alive as long as possible. I'll get a crew ready for her at the hospital."**_

"_Stay with us Annie! You still owe me a date at Allen's!" _

("Even though my body felt numb, I still could hear my heart beating, even before Jai and Auggie…")

"_Come on, Annie!" Jai checked her pulse again._

* * *

><p>"What did they do?" Annie looked up again. Not sure what she feeling all of a sudden.<p>

"They tried to keep me alive…but soon I saw their blurry visions disappear. There wasn't much after that."

Annie then had a look on her as she stared out the window.

There was a moment. She remembered.

But she wasn't sure if she should tell Dr. Weiss.

But before she could make her determination, Dr. Weiss spoke.

"Well, I see our time is about up. Maybe we can talk more about this next week?"

Dr. Weiss spoke as both women rose from their seats.

Annie shook her hand and went out, only to bump into Auggie.

* * *

><p>"Annie! As I live and breathe. You didn't tell me your appointment was today," smiled the handsome co-worker that was her world. He looked like he was back to his old self. Sporting his usual black slacks, white button collar, and a navy blue vest, Auggie stood by the receptionist's desk with his laser cane in hand.<p>

"Neither did you," Annie teased. She moved aside to allow him to pass through as Dr. Weiss called him in.

"Alright, Auggie. Couch is at your 2 o'clock." The raven haired woman spoke as she worked on her paperwork.

"Coming, Dr. Weiss." Auggie shouted back. But before he could say a word, Annie cut him off. He could hear her retreating steps as she spoke.

"I better get going. I'm still behind on paperwork for Joan. Maybe we can go to Allen's later, if you're up for it. Just send me a text message and we'll go together." Auggie could only smile. And just like that, she left. Her scent, dissipating.

Auggie then slowly made his way into the office that Annie occupied only minutes earlier.

Finding the couch was effortless. As he sat he rested his head on the arm of the couch chastise. He could still smell Annie's perfume faintly on the upholstery.

He listened at what felt like forever as Dr. Weiss continued to write on her clipboard. About what though? Annie? Did she have a difficult session?

Before he could rack his brain for answers, Dr. Weiss made a movement from her desk and moved to the chair that was across from his position. After a bit more writing, she cleared her throat.

"Hello Auggie, it's been a while since I last had you visit my office."

"How are you doing Dr. Weiss?"

"Auggie, you know you can call me Marie."

"I know, but I'd think your husband would get jealous and try to kill me," Auggie smiled even though those words actually burned him.

"Well then, let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Everyone! Please Rate, Review, and simply tell me what you think! The more info you guys give me, the better I can make this story!<strong>

**Tell me what you thought so far on Annie's POV. Note: It's a bit of a two piece on her emotions. I will have Jai and Joan, then we'll see what Auggie tells Dr. Weiss! More updates soon! Until then R&R!**

ll  
>V<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback/Thought_

_(Thought within Flashback)_

**Screams/Yells**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Look, you want your evidence. Here it is. Down to the very last informant and bullet."<p>

Jai slammed down a thick manila folder onto Arthur Campbell's desk.

The older man, once having his reading glasses on, opened it and perused through the contents.

"And this is to prove?" Arthur questioned like he didn't know. Jai scoffed.

"This proves that your golden boy Mercer is still a rogue operative,

that he's only looking out for himself and his own benefit. He's trying to destroy the CIA from the inside."

Arthur closed the manila folder and slid it to the side.

"I don't see how he could be involved. He was on a separate assignment elsewhere."

Jai scowled. It was taking a lot to stop him from screaming.

"That never stopped him before from going off the mission to settle a personal agenda, and you know it.

I've worked with the bastard for years. I know exactly how he works.

And the moment I have solid proof, you take his word over mine.

I even have video footage and pictures placing him at the hospital where we had Annie.

I have a recording of our conversation where he practically admitted to it. And you're going to simply look the other way?"

The older man just stared back at the younger agent. Jai was furious. It took him a month to collect all of this evidence.

From the moment he arrived back in DC he pulled out all the stops.

He may not have really been too keen on Auggie and Joan, or Arthur. But he did care about Annie. She was something special.

And he was going to do everything he could so this would end.

Because he and Annie shared one thing in common. Ben Mercer.

He betrayed the both of them. And he was ruining the one thing that made their lives seem like worth living.

And in a way he felt he had fallen for Annie, even though he knew she would never be his. With a 'this isn't over' grumble, Jai reclaimed the folder and stormed out of the DCS' office.

* * *

><p>Joan was busy at her desk filling paperwork. The exhausted woman hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks.<p>

She was worried about Annie and Auggie.

Ever since Africa, she noticed something different between them. They had some sort of awkwardness, a coolness between the two of them.

After Jai filled her in on everything she had him join Annie on the rescue.

And, for the exception of Annie's injury and Auggie ankle, it went off without a hitch.

But she knew this was something much bigger than it looked. The way the attack was done. The way Annie's report caused conflict with everything.

Even though Jai told her about the group, it wasn't just coincidence. Auggie was the target.

For some reason, someone wanted Auggie out of the picture. But who? And why?

A familiar knock pattern interrupted her thoughts.

"_That will have to wait. Right now I have another pressing matter."_

"Come in, Auggie." The young man entered smoothly like he was never injured.

"You wanted to see me Joan?" Auggie queried as he closed the door behind him. Joan nodded as she replied.

"Yes, please take a seat. Two chairs are ten paces at your 11 and the couch and coffee table are eight paces at your 2." Auggie nodded and went for the couch.

Joan slipped a small smiled.

Auggie always picked the couch unless he knew it was business. And he knew this wasn't a business call.

As expected the shades were drawn so no one in the DPD would see their conversation.

Like that mattered anyway though. The room was nearly soundproof already, it was only the window that prevented privacy.

And even then, everyone else had already went home for the night. Once he reached it he settled down and looked at her direction.

She took a moment to get a good look at him. Like her, he showed signs of not having much sleep.

His complexion was slightly paler than normal. It was already evident he lost weight in Africa. But there was something else.

Something like a sickness. Joan took a breath as she got up and made her way towards him.

"Auggie, I can't help but notice that something seems to be off between you and Annie. And you also don't seem to be in good health." Auggie's eyes flashed at this.

"Joan, I'm fine. As for Annie and me we're fine. Nothing's changed." Auggie was speaking calmly, but still a bit too quickly. Joan rose an eyebrow, not convinced.

"Auggie, I highly doubt that after what you've been through, you can simply say you're fine." Auggie interjected.

"But I am fine, Joan." Still no dice.

"I seriously can't believe that." Joan was unmoving.

"When was the last time you went to the tavern with Annie?" She asked casually.

"She invited me last week actually." He simply replied.

"Did you go?"

"What does it matter?" the younger agent queried.

"I'm simply asking."

"No, I didn't." A glint when in Joan's eye.

"I heard Annie and Jai ended going together. When I spoke with Annie about it she said she had agreed to the date a couple weeks ago."

She noticed the wince Auggie tried to hide by shrugging it off.

"It's not any of my business who Annie spends her time with." She saw it in her head.

"_Alright, Auggie. If you're going to play hard ball, I'll play hard ball."_ She asked again.

"What's wrong Auggie?" She kept her voice and tone the same, even level.

"Nothing's wrong." He said again.

"Really? After all you've been through?"

"I'm passed that now." She heard the hardness both in his voice and saw the mask was slowly coming undone at the same time. She kept going.

"Auggie, you were attacked while on vacation time and you were beaten-"

"Yeah, Joan, I was there. It's all in Dr. Weiss' report-"

"Your girlfriend was in trouble and you couldn't help her-"

"EX-girlfriend, and her name's Parker. Joan, I gave you the consent for-"

"Then Annie and Jai came with a plan where-"

"Joan, please, let me-" Auggie's eyes started darting around. His mask was slipping off. His body was getting tense. She saw it was taking a toll on him.

"_Almost there, Auggie."_

"-the explosions and gunfire most likely reminded you of Iraq and how you lost your sight-"

"It did but-" Joan cut him off. She knew it wasn't fair. But she had to continue.

"And then there was the explosion which caused your leg injury so you couldn't move-" Auggie interjected again, getting louder so he could be heard.

"It was just a sprain, I could've made it on-" She wasn't letting him get off easy. She knew she needed him out of his shell.

"But you couldn't. So Annie had to fall behind to give you cover as Jai and Parker got you on the helicopter-"

"Joan-" The hardness was building into anger. His body was getting near full tension. His eyes are closed tightly shut.

The emotions were washing onto his face. Joan's eyes flashed at the progress.

"_That's it Auggie."_

"You were under heavy fire-"

"Wait a min-"

"Annie ran out of ammo-"

"Joan, stop-"

"The chopper was about to leave her behind-"

"Stop it-"

"She made a run for it-"

"Joan." She heard the bark in his order tone. But also heard the plea laced in it. There was no going back now.

"There was a sniper that the team missed-"

"Joan!"

"And he got her-"

_Annie's suppressed scream. "ANNIE!"_ Auggie banged his fist into the coffee table as he stood up in fury. While Joan sat there, listening calmly, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

**"I KNOW! JOAN! I WAS THERE GODAMNIT!**

** I HEARD IT ALL! I HEARD HER SCREAM IN PAIN! **

**I FELT HER AS SHE SLIPPED INTO UNCONCIOUSNESS!"**

The emotions were flooding through him.

He paced back and forth on three steps of her office as he relived the entire thing.

What was the point of all this?

Why else would he be upset?

"_Annie! Talk to me! You have to stay awake!" _

_(This isn't happening. It can't be happening. Not here. Not now. Come on, Annie!)_

"_Damn it, Annie! Don't you dare die on me now!"_

_(You can't do this to me! Annie, it's not the same without you.)_

**"I FELT HER AS SHE LAID DYING IN MY ARMS!"**

Why else would he always look forward to hear her kitten heels every morning just to say hi?

Why else would he be excited the moment he smelled her wonderful perfume?

"_Annie!" "Walker!" _

**"I REMEMBER CALLING TO HER, **

**PLEADING FOR HER TO STAY ALIVE, TO LIVE!"**

Why else would he always wait up for her, day and night, while she was on missions?

Why else would he deprive himself of any coffee just so he had an excuse to visit her desk in the morning?

_Annie wasn't responding. Auggie eyes started to sting. He started to smell salt. _

"_Joseph! We're losing her! Get us down now!" _

**"I REMEMBER JAI AND I PUMPING HER UNTIL THE DOCTORS TOOK HER AWAY!**

** I BEGGED HER NOT TO GIVE UP!"**

Why else would he flirt with her? To tease her?

Why else would he spar with her and only her?

Why else would he go the extra mile to protect her?

_(No one can replace you! Annie! I need you!)_

**"I TOLD HER SHE COULDN'T DIE ON ME! **

**THAT I NEEDED HER! WHAT'S YOUR POINT?"**

Why else would he not let her go when so many other agents have died on the field?

Why else would he be upset when she was sent as Mercer's handler?

Why else would he say that to her?

"_I need you Annie Walker! You can't leave me!"_

**"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING I ALREADY-"**

He stopped, frozen in place. Why…?

"_Because I love her."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I KNOW: CLIFFHANGER! I'm SO MEAN. I'll have the next chapter up in a week. Please, until then, send me reviews and tell all your Covert Affairs Fan friends! I NEED NEED NEED FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'm Not Done yet! :)<strong>  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**~*PREVIOSULY*~**

"_I need you Annie Walker! You can't leave me!" _

**"**_**WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING I ALREADY-"** _

_He stopped, frozen in place. Why…?_

"_Because I love her."_

* * *

><p>The emotions that once flooded across his face, like the rushing river that broke passed a dam, started to slowly subside. Joan smirked in triumph.<p>

Slowly, she got up off of the couch and stood next to Auggie. She placed her hands on his face and lifted it so he almost looked at her in the eye; almost. She could see the light come through; the realization finally settling in. He managed to swallow, then spoke in a quiet voice.

"Joan…I…" But there was a lump. She spoke again, gently this time as she held his lost gaze.

"My point, Auggie, was that it is okay for you to feel the way you feel for Annie. She is an exceptional girl. I've seen what she's done for you. And I see that you make her feel the same way. I've never seen the kind of connection you two have. Not even Arthur and I have that kind of connection. The way you look out and go out of your way for each other. It goes beyond an agent and her handler, beyond friends."

This made Auggie speechless. But finally, after some time, he finally managed to speak.

"I don't know Joan, what makes you think she feels the way I do?" Joan's smirk turned into a full smile.

"What makes you think she doesn't?" Auggie stood there, thinking for a moment.

"Joan, I…when…how can I tell her?" Joan's smile only widened.

"You'll think of something." Just then, the phone rang.

Slowly, Joan left Auggie standing there as she walked over to her desk to answer the phone.

"Joan Campbell. Annie?" Auggie's head perked at this. Annie wasn't on assignment. Joan watched him as she continued to listen to Annie.

Auggie started to worry. Was something wrong? Was Annie alright?

Joan did her best to not smile at Auggie's expense.

Annie was simply calling to confirm that she was taking Auggie home and she remembered he had a meeting with Joan. She just tried his office and was trying her to let him know she was waiting outside. After a few short responses she hung up.

"Is Annie alright?" Joan did her best to contain her excitement. Auggie had finally found what he needed, and Annie was waiting for him.

"She's fine Auggie. She's waiting outside to take you home. Apparently, you forgot she was your ride home tonight."

Auggie's face was still flush on the remnants of the minutes prior to the phone call. But she could see him building up his mask again. As he composed himself, her agent spoke.

"…Joan…" But again, he couldn't finish his thought. Joan slipped the smallest of chuckles from her lips.

"It doesn't have to be tonight, Auggie. You can tell her when you're ready. Just know: the longer you wait, the more likely you might lose her."

The Head of Tech Ops nodded and left her office.

Auggie was in Annie's car minutes later. The ride was fairly quiet. Annie couldn't help but notice how occupied Auggie was. As she parked her car at his apartment building, she ventured to try and find out.

"You okay?" Auggie simply nodded. But was otherwise silent.

"Want to talk about it? I understand I am an excellent listener." Auggie chuckled as he sported the first real smile in a while.

"Trying to steal my lines, Walker?"

"I learn from the best." They both chuckled. A pause came again, after which Auggie spoke.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" He didn't expect a yes, but that was the answer he received.

An hour and a few beers later, Auggie and Annie were chatting about work as they lounged on his couch. They went on about Dr. Weiss and the rehabilitation appointments.

"Dr. Weiss cleared me for field work this morning." Annie stated.

"Really? It hasn't been what, two? Three weeks? She hasn't cleared me yet. And I wasn't the one who got shot." Auggie wondered out loud. Annie laughed.

"Maybe because she missed you too much," She teased.

"Oh, I doubt that. She and I are purely professional. And even if we weren't, I don't think her husband would let me get away with it." He took another swig from what was his third beer.

Even if the whole husband thing were true, it still paled to the fact someone had a hit on him. But who and why? Annie's chuckle at his joke barely crossed his mind.

"Well, anyways. Yesterday was my last appointment. The doctor said I should take it easy for a while. But otherwise, I'm ready to be back in the field. I already told Joan."

After a swig of her second beer, she looked to see a far away look in Auggie's eyes. Something was on his mind. And it worried her.

"Auggie, are you sure you're okay?" She couldn't help but worry lately. He always seemed distracted since they got back home. Auggie finally looked towards her direction. She was unsure on what he was thinking, but she hoped he would tell her.

"Annie, can I ask you something?"

In surprise to the sudden and seriousness of the question, she nodded. Then at a moment of internal curse, verbalized her answer. Neither person knew where this was going. And as Auggie thought a moment of the question he wanted to ask, Joan's words cut through him.

"_It doesn't have to be tonight, Auggie. You can tell her when you're ready."_

"What…what is this whole 'date' thing with Jai?" He asked. He admittedly DID want to ask that question. But the REAL question?

"_Why me? Why did you go all out of your way to save me?"_

"Really? That's what's been bugging you?" Annie giggled. Auggie only smiled. He couldn't ask her that. Now wasn't the right time.

"Well, Jai pulled some strings so we could get you out. And I told him that when it was over to remind me to buy him a beer as thanks. He's been blowing it all out of proportion. I've heard a lot of crazy rumors from the mill lately; thanks to him."

"Really? Such as?" Auggie raised an eyebrow as he took another sip from his bottled brew. He had to hear this.

"Oh, one is that we had a night of passion in Paris on our way to get you. Another was we confessed in the heat of the moment as we caught fire and have been secretly dating. Nothing you probably haven't already heard." Auggie's brow furrowed.

"Wait, you went to Paris with Jai BEFORE you came to get me?" He gawked. He received a swat on the arm as an answer. He only laughed again.

"In case you didn't know, I'm giving you a dirty look right now." Annie spoke in a semi-serious tone. Auggie only laughed harder. Soon, he was walking Annie out.

"Thanks for hanging with me tonight." He spoke softly. Feeling a gentle squeeze on his arm, he listened to the serenity of Annie's voice.

"Anytime Auggie. All you need to do is ask." He nodded to show his understanding.

Then the bombshell beauty he'd been forbidden from ever seeing walked out with her kitten heels he loved ever-so-much as they faded into the echoes of the apartment complex.

He closed and locked his door; shutting out the last of the lingering Jo Malone. With his back leaning against the door he slid down. The night's events left him exhausted. He still couldn't believe it as he thought it out over and over.

"_I'm in love with Annie Walker."_

He started to go get out of his office clothes and into a pair of sweats as he mulled over how it happened. When DID it happen? Was it when she rescued him?

"_Wait, you can't mean Annie. We're just friends." Auggie said quickly._

"_Are you just friends, Auggie? Because the way you are when she's around is something different. And, the way you've been since the camp."_

"_Parker…" _

"_I know it's because of Billy we got together. Nothing else. And I know that you're relationship with Annie goes beyond friendship. And I can see it right now, you're worried about her. And you have every right to be."_

Was it when she became Ben Mercer's handler?

_The kiss on the cheek. Her whispering to him._

"_Everything's going to be fine."_

"_Yep." -A moment later-_

"_I can't believe it took something like this to finally get your digits." She spoke as her kitten heels left his office. He laughed as a result._

He rinsed out the beer bottles off the coffee table and placed them in their recycling bin next to the trash can. What made her so wonderful to him?

Was it her kitten heels?

"_Once again, Auggie, these are stilettos. Louboutin mind you."_

"_Um…blind guy? Last thing I can tell is a woman's shoe," laughed her comrade._

_Annie was making her way through a maze of a mall for a brush pass._

"_You always seem to know when I'm coming with them." She retorted._

"_That is true," he chuckled as the mission went on._

Auggie then brushed his teeth and ventured back to his bedroom for bed. He laid there for what felt like hours on thoughts of Annie until sleep slowly consumed his last thing Joan said to him was floating along in his mind.

"_The longer you wait, the more likely you might lose her." _

* * *

><p>As Joan was stepping out of the CIA building towards her car, she flipped up her collar. It was near the end of summer. And the air was starting to get chilly. She had her tan trench coat over her purple dress. Her necklace jingled and sparkled in the night air. It was nearly ten and it was finally the weekend.<p>

"_Maybe I'll finally get some sleep."_ She contemplated until she noticed a dark figure lingering by her car.

"_Then again, maybe not."_

Jai Wilcox was standing next to her car scanning the parking lot until he saw her approaching.

He stood up straight. His body was stiff and tense. His face was hard like a stone. There was a seriousness like nothing she saw before.

"Is there a reason we couldn't discuss this in my office, Jai?" She asked as she finally came to a stop three feet from Jai.

He was the only roadblock between her and home. His voice was harsh, and cold. His whole composure was unmoving.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>As Annie finally approached her sister's she felt a tingling sensation down her spine.<p>

She felt like she was being watched. But as she drove home from Auggie's she didn't notice anything unusual.

Annie found her keys as she made it to her guest house door. She kept thinking about Auggie and hoped he was ok. She sensed there was more bothering him but with the last month she wasn't going to push it.

Shortly, she was walking into her little haven. Almost everything was back to its original place. She had two boxes left, but she wasn't too worried about them tonight.

"I need a long, hot shower." She muttered to herself.

As she kicked her shoes into her closet and grabbed a pair of black yoga pants and a dark purple long sleeved shirt. She made it into the shower and it felt great as she relaxed her muscles.

Thoughts of Auggie crossed her mind. She was trying to figure out who would want to hurt Auggie. He was so likeable. Everyone loved him. Especially her.

He was her rock. Her St. Bernard. Loyal, trustworthy, and he always had booze ready for consumption. So why hurt him? What purpose would it serve?

She didn't know yet, but she planned on finding out.

After drying herself, she put on her clothes.

When she opened the bathroom door to put her clothes into the hamper, she froze.

"Hello, Annie." A pair of dark eyes stared deeply into hers.

The ever-too-familiar smell of incense and musk lingered around the man she'd thought she never see again sitting at her kitchenette counter. She swallowed hard.

"Hello, Eyal."


	10. Chapter 10 THE END

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Alright everyone.**

**I know you all want to know what happens next.**

**And I promise you, you will.**

**I am already working on the next segment.**

**But at this time I thought it best we leave it at this cliffhanger. **

**That's how most of CA episodes end anyways right? **

**The underlying threat or subject lingers into the following episode?**

**So, I am ending my 'Episode' here.**

**My Next 'Episode'**

**"Checkmate"**

**Will be up as soon as possible.**

**Until then, please get as many followers and reviewers on this story. **

**Once "Checkmate" is up I hope you will all follow and review it.**

**I know I'm being cruel.**

** But I thought if I don't make "Checkmate" in time for the summer, we can wrap Season 3's episodes a little with this story.**

**I want to thank all of you for your support and I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I did making it. **

**It would so make my day if this actually came out like it is on the season premiere. **

**But, they always have to keep our minds guessing right?**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Moongrl088**

**~*FIN*~**


End file.
